Better Left Unsaid
by BatmanOtaku
Summary: Natasha rejected Clint, and now he's moved onto Bobbi Morse. A couple months later, they both attend another of Stark's wild parties. Hidden feelings are brought back to life, and passion ensues. But are they going to act on these feelings once and for all? Or are they just better left unsaid? Mostly from Natasha's feelings. Major Clintasha. T for language and sexual suggestions.


**A/N: This is a little one-shot loosely based on Ariana Grande's song Better Left Unsaid, or kind of, anyway. If you read the lyrics and the story behind it, you'll kinda get the meaning behind this story. But anyway, this is about Clintasha. MY TOTAL OTP! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Natasha rejected Clint, and now he's moved onto Bobbi Morse. A couple months later, they both attend another of Stark's wild parties. Hidden feelings are brought back to life, and passion ensues. But are they going to act on these feelings once and for all? Or are they just better left unsaid? Mostly from Natasha's perspective. Major Clintasha. A teeny hint of Hawkbird in the beginning, I guess, but not a lot cause I hate them together.**

**Read and Review please! Love support! PLEASE NO FLAMES OR I WILL REPORT YOU OR DELETE THE REVIEW!**

_**Leave me behind, and my heart'll break. Leave me behind, and my heart'll crack apart. Leave me behind, and I'll be alone. But come back, and I'll learn to heal. Come back and fix me up. Come back and make me whole again.-BatmanOtaku**_

It was painful. Seeing that blonde bitch sidle up to him. Seeing him wrap an arm around her shoulders. Natasha had never felt such a hatred and envy for a single human so far. She never felt such a pain in her stomach before. She knew it wouldn't cause any _real _pain, but the feeling was new and strange.

Natasha never had to be jealous of anyone before. Bobbi Morse was good-looking, but not as drop-dead gorgeous as Natasha. Bobbi was good at martial arts, but couldn't take down an army of men like Natasha. Bobbi wasn't as high ranked or as important. But she had one thing Natasha wished that she could have.

Clint Barton. The famed Hawkeye.

Love was, of course, for children, a childish fantasy dreamt up to keep hope in their little hearts. Natasha was far from stupid. It was pointless to chase a dream.

However, her former partnership with Clint was different. She was cold, indifferent at first. He was annoying to her, his cocky happy-go-lucky attitude irritating. She thought him to be irresponsible at first, but she was awed when she saw him in the field. The happy-go-lucky attitude disappeared and the silent archer assassin slid in. He was sharp,accurate, and those two revolving personalities fascinated her.

She never admitted it, but she began developing something for him. A feeling that she couldn't fight. A feeling that made her feel safe around him, like no one else made her feel. When they stitched each other up during missions, she would only trust him to patch her up. He surprised her, made her laugh. Made her feel normal for once.

But then, one day, he confessed his own feelings to her. And that made her panic. She was convinced that she wasn't ready to accept him, that she wasn't good for him. She was _scared_.

So she rejected him. And she lost her one and only partner. She lost her friend, lost a precious ally. Most of all, she lost the person she cherished most in the world.

Sure, they were still part of the team of Avengers, but it wasn't the same.

Six months later, she found out her former partner was now partnered with Bobbi Morse, another special agent. Not only that, they were in a _relationship_. It was like they were laughing in her face, taunting her with the fact that that could've been her.

She was now attending another one of Tony's wild parties, idly pretending to watch Iron Man shoot melons(déjà vu?), and keeping one eye on the couple. She sat on a stool at the bar, drinking down some vodka.

She saw Bobbi give Clint another sloppy kiss before she flounced off somewhere. She saw him heave a sigh before he looked up and locked eyes with her. She felt her heart jump and ache at the same time as she stared at his ruggedly handsome face.

She bit her lip when he smiled and started walking towards her. He took the stool next to her and waved the bartender down for a drink. "How have you been, Tasha?" _Tasha_. She missed the pet name, the way his voice wrapped around it.

She smiled softly and swirled her drink."Been doing okay with the missions. Fury's acting like I might break if he sends me on any difficult missions." He snorted.

"You handled yourself perfectly fine when you kicked that junior agent's ass last week." She was surprised he'd heard. He still paid attention?

"So, how's Bobbi?" She gritted her teeth. He smiled at her.

"It's going pretty good. She's a good partner on missions." He said proudly.

"Not better than me, I hope?"

He softened. "You'll always be special to me, Tasha."

She caught her breath. Why did he have to talk in such a confusing way?! He was taken, and Clint was definitely not unfaithful. But why was he being so goddamn nice to her?!

"So where's Bobbi?"

"She had to go to one of her other friend's party."

"She left you to deal with Tony's melon blasting,huh?" He chuckled, downing his drink.

"I've missed you, you know. I don't have anyone else who's as much of a dumbass as you are." She heard him choke on his drink and felt him turn his eyes to her.

"You miss me?" He sounded so surprised. She was insulted.

"Of course I do, you bastard! You were the one who split our partnership up!"

He frowned petulantly."Me? You and your stupid trust issues split us up! I just had enough with your attitude and moved on to someone else!"

She scoffed. "And _Bobbi's_ so much better?"

"Yes, in fact she-" He froze and blinked for a minute. She looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Are you _jealous_?" He said incredulously. Her face flickered into surprise before she scowled and got up, the stool squeaking loudly. She slapped some bills on the counter before quickly walking away as fast as she could. She couldn't deal with this right now.

She cursed violently under her breath when she heard his footsteps behind her. She tried to go faster, and almost tripped. Goddamn heels! She slipped into the crowd of people dancing on the floor as a heavy, bass beat started pumping. She could see Tony dancing erotically with Pepper pressed up against him, with her face beet red and trying to push him off her.

"Natasha!" She ignored his call, and shoved her way through the crowd. A hand gripped her arm and turned her around. Both their faces were flushed from the body heat of all the party goers, and her chest heaved. Her eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. He sucked in a quick breath and she saw his eyes dilate. Saying she was shocked was an understatement.

"Natasha..." He breathed. His eyes were probably revealing everything racing through his mind right now, but he didn't care. All he could feel was incredulity at the fact that she _wanted_ him. She actually wanted _him_. He realized, while staring into those clear green eyes, that Bobbi didn't compare. Because he still wanted Natasha.

They didn't think about the consequences. They didn't think about Bobbi, about being compromised, they didn't even think about all the fucking people dancing around them.

Clint's hand slipped down her arm and around her waist, and she grasped the collar of his dress shirt. Pulling each other in, their mouths crashed together. Natasha's hands tightened around his collar as their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Clint's lips were warm, and sent warm shivers through her.

Clint was being overwhelmed by Natasha's passion. She tasted like fire. Addictive. Passionate. Beautiful. She was...incredible. Just as he remembered.

Their fiery kiss broke when oxygen became necessary, but Clint didn't stop. Instead, his mouth drifted down to her neck and he bit the skin softly. Her eyes shot open at the sensation. She gripped his short blonde hair tightly.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look yet?" He murmured against her neck. She shivered from his words and felt her neck flush red. So he liked the little red number she'd pooled herself into. Good to know. "Goddamn,Tasha, I missed you."

They were jarred out of their little bubble when another couple bumped into them while they were ferociously sucking each other's face. Natasha hoped that she and Clint had not looked like that while _they _were making out.

She looked back at his face and was strangely happy to see that his desire had not left his blue grey eyes. She knew her desire had definitely not left.

He gently led her out of the stuffy crowd and to an exit. When the cool, fresh air finally hit their faces, they finally went down from the frenzied high they'd been on and processed what they had just done.

She stared warily at him. "So. What do we do now?"

Clint looked over at her. He smiled softly before he stretched a hand out and stroked his calloused thumb over her smooth cheek. He leaned down, and pressed his lips tentatively against hers.

This kiss was different. It was slow, not desperate, and channeled all the shoved aside feelings pent up inside both of them. So when Clint took Natasha home with him, she didn't protest. When their bodies joined as one, the only thing they felt was their passion for one another that they never knew was still there.

(LINE BREAK)

Natasha woke groggily, the warmth of someone's arms wrapped around her. She smiled almost giddily, remembering their nighttime activities. She felt him stir, and his face move from where it was pressed gently into her fiery hair.

"Morning, Barton." He grinned sleepily and kissed her shoulder. "Hey, Tash."

She sighed as she slipped from his arms, earning a protesting mewl from him. She smirked back at him before she grabbed his dress shirt from off the floor and slipped it on. She winked when she saw his eyes darken with desire. "Can I take a picture to keep? I _really_ like seeing you in my shirt."

She laughed, but sobered quickly. "What are we gonna _do_?"

Clint blinked rapidly. His expression turned serious. "I don't know yet, Tasha." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean, I still want Bobbi, and I want to be faithful."

Natasha's eyes widened and her jaw slacked slightly. What?! She steeled herself angrily. "So last night was nothing? Did you just want to get into my pants?" As the words escaped her mouth, she instantly regretted them when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

He gave her a serious look. "You know that's not why, Tasha. I would never do that." It was true. He'd known her for far too long.

She choked out a frustrated yelp."So then what is it?! Did you just use me?! Fuck me and then go back to the blonde bitch? Is that it?"

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed , throwing his arms up."No, woman! Geez, at this rate, I think last night was a mistake."

_A mistake._

Natasha felt something snap inside of her. Whether it was her heart or her temper, she didn't know because she didn't stay to find out.

Shedding his shirt off, she snatched her garments up and slipped them on. She grabbed her purse and shoved her heels on when she felt him behind her. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "I think you did, _Barton_. I'll see you around." She marched off towards the door. When he tried grabbing her arm again, she yanked it away and snarled, "Ебать прочь!"(_Fuck off!_)

(LINE BREAK)

Natasha ferociously punched the sand bag as hard as she could, pretending it was Clint's face. "Stupid. Fucking. Мудак!" She continued her assault, venting out every emotion and stress built up in her body and let it out on the punching bag.(_Asshole!_)

She stopped suddenly, panting softly. She stood there, her fists still clenched before she sat down on a bench and tucked her head on her knees.

"What do you mean we're breaking up?!"

A nasally female voice whined loudly from outside. Natasha raised an eyebrow. Didn't that woman know that this was a secret agent base? Not to mention that said agents were probably still sleeping in the early morning... and they would NOT like interruptions. Natasha drifted closer to the entrance, and blended in with the shadows. She was shocked to see Clint and Bobbi standing in the hallway.

"Look, Bobbi. I just don't think we're good for each other, okay?"

The blonde woman was absolutely furious."What the hell, Clint! Everything was going just great last night! And now you wanna break up? You didn't even answer my calls last night. I sent like, fifty messages to you." Her eyes shot laser beams into him. She bit her lip, and suddenly seemed to get an idea.

"It's that Russian bitch, isn't it?" She whispered. He stiffened and didn't answer. That told her all she needed to know. She screeched.

"You're pathetic, Barton! You cheat on me, and with _her_ of all women! She's nothing compared to me,Clint! And even if she was, she'd _never_ go for you. You're just a pathetic archer with nothing to offer her."

Clint's face was calm. "You know _nothing_, Bobbi. Get over yourself. You don't fucking deserve me. You think I don't know about the men you cheat with behind my back?"

She gasped and sputtered. "So just get out of my face, Morse. Natasha may have weaknesses and she can be a real bitch sometimes, but I _know_ she cares." His voice broke just a little bit, unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know him as well as Natasha. "She does care."

His voice hardened. "I'll ask Fury tomorrow to split up our partnership. I don't want anything to do with you and your fucking bitchiness. Goodbye."

She humphed before whirling around and marching off, flipping Clint the finger on her way.

Natasha continued to watch him, seeing his body lose his strength and seem tired. She tentatively stepped out of the dark corner, and he looked up. He gave her a small smile. "Hey, Natasha. What do you say to Strike Team Delta making a comeback?"

She offered a soft smile and nodded once. For a couple minutes, the two just stood there basking in each other's gaze. For once, she let her masks slip down and let his warmth fill her up.

So maybe he made mistakes, so maybe _she_ made mistakes. But they made mistakes together. That was the way things had to be. The way things should be, for now and for as long as they have together. Life was too short for anything else.

She couldn't deny the feelings he made her feel. But that was for later. Maybe they weren't ready, and maybe they were. Maybe these feelings she felt were better left unsaid...

For now, at least. But who knows? Sometimes people have a weird way of messing with your life. And Clint Barton had a weird way of messing with her heart. Because, in the end, he was_ hers_. And she was his.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed that! Please post a review and request more one-shots! My creative muse wants some food! Or just PM me! Thanks!-BatmanOtaku  
**


End file.
